Alek and Chloe Learn To Live Together (AFTER HIGHSCHOOL)
by xanadoo
Summary: Chloe and Alek graduated high school 6 months ago and are now looking for a place to call their own. Brian is dead and Chloe has fallen madly in love with Alek. Out of the two of them Alek wants kids and Chloe doesn't know if she wants to run the risk of endangering her own children if she was to have any.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe and Alek graduated high school 6 months ago and are now looking for a place to call their own. Brian is dead and Chloe has fallen madly in love with Alek. Out of the two of them Alek wants kids and Chloe doesn't know if she wants to run the risk of endangering her own children if she was to have any.

We walk up the flight of stairs into our new condo a beautiful honey colored foyer with stained glass framing the outside of the front door. The room is cluttered with both Alek and my stuff, in boxes piled precariously on top of one another.

Alek steps in with a wicked grin on his face carrying our Chinese food that we got from the little restaurant that we found a few blocks down.

"Welcome Home King!"

A smile creeps its way up onto my mouth and the harder I try to suppress it the more it seems to plaster itself onto my face.

I head towards the room that we put a few beanbag couches.

"Did the guys come and install the TV today?" I holler this as I take out a few paper plates and cups.

"Yep. I was hoping we could get some of our DVR cleaned out? Switch between your shows and mine?"

I knew it was silly, but Alek had been very good at compromising with a lot of things that he's usually pretty stubborn about which leads me to believe that there is something that he really wants that he's buttering me up for...

"Sure. Do you know which box that you packed my lady supplies in? I'm starting to run out. If not I can get some tomorrow. It's no biggy."

He smirked, then went over to a box labeled _Bathroom Supplies _and pulled out a bag that he'd labeled _Caution_. I remember seeing him writing that and laughing so hard I had to pee.

He looked over at me and his face sagged a little.

"Speaking of women supplies and that time of month theirs something I need to talk to you about."

"Please don't tell me you're secretly a woman." I smirked and he tried, key word being _tried_ to suppress a laugh.

"That would have made this last month of ours pretty damn near impossible Ms. King."

I giggled only he could make me giggle about both of our first times having sex. It had been awkward at first, but then it became well you get the idea.

"Ok. Mr. Bravado. What's the big question?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd want to have kids with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! I had some tests and baby bunnies to attend to! I promise that Chloe and Alek will banter as much as we all expect next week and that they will be under some stress there might even be a short sex scene… … Chloe's POV My jaw had to have dropped all the way to the floor. It was almost like I'd caught sight of big foot in our condo. It's not that I hadn't expected Alek and me to discuss this possibility at some point, but it had only been 6 months since we graduated high school. I wasn't sure what to say so I decided to roll with it, "Well, I'm… Well, Alek I get that we're a dying race, but don't you think it's a bit soon?" Alek's almost always present smirk was gone, his face had paled and he looked like he might vomit. In a flash his smirk re-appeared. "Yeah, of course. I mean let's give ourselves a couple years…" We both turned and looked at the door. There was a noise just beyond our condo. It was faint, but seemed familiar. We both heaved a sigh of relief as we realized that it was Amy and Paul. Their relationship had ended, but surprisingly they were fine with still being friends and treating life as though nothing had changed since my 16th birthday. I quickly picked up my phone and called my mom. .Ring. You've reached the mailbox of- Hey Chloe dear, what's up? Mom. You told Amy and Paul our new address? I told you to give us a week. Oh darling. I love your absolute trust in me. I did not tell Amy or Paul your address. They must have talked to Valentina or Jasmine honey. Ok. Well I've got to go since their here. Chloe. Huh? I love you. Implied. I could hear the smile through the phone, and then we hung up. It had been great since graduation. My mom and I were more openly talking about me and my abilities. I'd been able to keep them a secret through high school, but decided that since I was starting fresh out of highschool it was the time for me to let that secret go. "Chloe? Alek?" Amy! We're not even supposed to know where they live now. It's like their cat cave. "Oh Chloe! We saw Alek's car! We know your in their!" Alek kept smirking at me. I knew in that instant that it hadn't been Jasmine OR Valentina. It had been Alek. I got up and headed for the door. Knowing Amy they would stay their all night or until one of our new neighbors came home and thought they were drug dealers and called the cops. "Chloe! This little idea that you can keep a secret from me has got to stop!" "I'm sorry Chloe. She dragged me along. She said she wanted me to help her pick out some comics for Alek as a house warming gift." I looked at Paul. I loved him to death, but he knew Amy would never think comic books were acceptable and the moment she brought them up, ran for the hills. "Paul, Amy." I glared at Amy as I said this, but my mood lightened when I saw what she had brought with her as a house warming gift. "Come on in." Amy hugged Alek. Paul shook Alek's hand. Then Amy handed me the painting that had previously been hanging in her bedroom that for so many years she had told me she hated, but that I'd fallen in love with. "Chloe, I know giving someone a housewarming gift of something that you absolutely hate is something that I think any true fashonista would frown upon, but I know how much you love this." she handed me the large painting. Alek took a large bag from Paul that looked suspiciously like comic books. Sigh. This was going to be a long evening… That's it. The rest of the story will be written later. Hopefully within a week. I can't promise anything though. I can be persuaded by reviews…. 


End file.
